


Tied Up Like Two Ships

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a little problem, Ashton's more than willing to lend him a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up Like Two Ships

            It’s not that Michael’s hands were small. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about it; his palms were totally average sized, it was just his short fingers that made them look so little. He’d been a little self conscious of it, when he first realized. But then he gotten his first girlfriend, had held hands with someone other than his parents for the first time and realized they weren’t that bad. His hands still dwarfed hers, made him feel big and protective.

            A few years later he was lucky enough to convince his crush to come over while his parents were out; asked her to come up to his room and nearly came in his pants when she guided his hand up under her skirt. Reassured him again that his hands weren’t that bad, they felt huge against her. And if his fingers could make her come like that, a gasp against his lips, going stiff before slumping against him, they were probably alright.

            It wasn’t until he was fifteen and finally letting himself watch dude on dude porn that he grew frustrated with his hands. When he was brave enough he trailed a hand down his body, teasing his hole before trying to slip in. He went at it for ages, working two fingers in himself, trying to find the angle that would make him cry out and moan like the boys he watched on his computer. He felt so close, knew he could do it if he could get just a little deeper, if his fingers were just a bit longer. When he realized he couldn’t do it he reluctantly got a hand on his cock, frustrated and tired and desperate. When he came he couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied, closing his eyes and dreaming of boys with big hands filling him up.

            He didn’t want to think about it much after that, wrote it off since he didn’t see a way he could fix it. It’s not like he could make his hands grow, after all. Whenever he caught himself starting at other boy’s hands too long he made himself stop, knew there was no use in wanting what he couldn’t have. The older he got the harder was to not think about it; hard to stop himself from noticing the way everyone around him was growing, hard to not stare at their hands.

 

            Calum and Luke were the worst. It was hard not to stare at the way his friends’ hands wrapped around their controllers when they played video games, not to imagine what their big hands could do, how they’d look wrapped around Michael’s cock, how hard they’d be able to spank him, how their long fingers would feel inside him. He was almost positive he wasn’t actually interested in either of his best friends, just wrote it off as teenage hormones.

            When he was sixteen and managed got a steady girlfriend it was easier to manage. When he was getting off regularly it was enough to focus on soft curves and feeling big and strong, he didn’t need anything else. More time passed and girls came and went. With his band taking off it wasn’t like Michael had time to focus on anything else, relationships included. He spent much more time getting reacquainted with his right hand, which is what he blamed for dredging up old thoughts.

            Michael sat transfixed as Ashton wiggled his fingers in front if the camera.

      “Has anyone ever seen how big my hands are?” Ashton asked, “I get embarrassed by these things. I have to live with this every day.”

            Michael wished there was something he could fault for the warmth pooling low in his gut. Wished he could blame it on the early hour, or the excitement of announcing their upcoming KOKO shows, or the general ‘anything goes’ mood their twitcams always inspired.

“Yeah bro, I would be insecure about that as well if I were you.” Calum chimed in.

      “You should probably…” Michael trailed off staring at Ashton’s hands. Ashton was offering them up for inspection; it didn’t make him creepy for looking. Feeling his dick fatten up while he did might though.

“It looks out of proportion with my arm!” Ashton whined.

      “Yeah I mean they look massive like-” Calum went on.

“If I was you-” Michael cut himself off with a giggle, trying to act normal. “If I was you I’d never want anyone to see them ever.” He went on. Teasing always seemed to be a good distraction from Real Feelings.

      “Shut upppp,” Ashton cried out, laughing along with the other boys, probably as more of a reflex than anything else. Whenever someone else laughed Ashton almost always joined in.

            Michael couldn’t stop himself from going on autopilot, expanding on Calum’s comments not fully aware of what he was saying. Now that he’d started thinking about it he couldn’t make himself stop. Ashton’s hands were massive and they were _right there_ and Michael didn’t know what to do about it.

      “We have an acoustic show today in Chicago.” Michael said hoping to get Ashton to end the twitcam, hurrying down to breakfast as soon as he did. He sat across from Ashton trying not to notice the way his hands dwarfed everything.

      “You alright, Mikey?” Ashton asked.

            Michael closed his mouth, cheeks flushing a bit pink. “Yeah, just zoned out a bit. I'm still tired to be honest.” He was careful to keep his eyes away from Ashton the rest of the day.

 

            At the show he got distracted more than a few times looking over at Ashton, watching his hands move on his cajon, having to discreetly reach behind his guitar during breaks and adjust himself.

      “Michael, do you mind if we talk?” Ashton asked as they stepped off the hotel elevator.

“Ooohhhh,” Luke and Calum chimed in. It wasn’t unusual for Ashton to take on the parental role every now and then, sitting the boys down for chats when he thought something was wrong.

      “Yeah, of course,” Michael gulped swallowing his nervousness. It was probably nothing. Ashton was most likely just going to get on him for being out of line during the twitcam earlier. Michael was fine with that, realized he’d taken some things too far, already felt bad about it really. He followed Ashton into his room, breath catching when Ashton went behind him to do up the chain on the door.

“Don’t want the idiots walking in,” he explained turning to Michael.

      “I see you staring all the time, Michael. I know what you’ve been wanting.  Saw you getting hard this morning, and at the show.” Ashton said, stepping in closer.

            “Yeah?” Michael asked, working hard to find an escape to the conversation. Maybe if he gave Ashton enough time he’d forgive Michael for being the World’s Most Obvious Creeper. Ashton kept getting closer and Michael started thinking harder, trying to way to salvage it. He was ready to apologize, give Ashton as much space as he needed. At this point he was kind of just hoping Ashton didn’t hit him. Not that Ashton was the violent type, but he’d just figured out his best friend was at least a little gay for him; they were in uncharted territory.

            His breathing sped up the closer Ashton got. Michael wasn’t scared but he knew when to call a spade a spade. Ashton was older and was all muscle where Michael was soft, he knew his odds. He stepped back a bit, almost knocking into the wall in his feeble attempt to keep space between them.

            “Oh.” He whispered when Ashton’s hips brushed up against his, feeling how hard Ashton was. “Oh.” He said again, mind about 20 steps in the opposite direction trying to catch up.

      “Yeah,” Ashton replied stepping in even closer, backing Michael up against the wall, “I’ve seen the way you look at them, the way you look at me,” he said reaching down to thread his fingers through the spaces between Michael’s, pressing their hands up by Michael’s head, “are you gonna tell me what you want?”

            Michael couldn’t take his eyes away from their hands, was vaguely aware of Ashton’s hot breath on his cheek, of the hand on his hip, but couldn’t stop looking at the way Ashton’s hand engulfed his.

      “I thought you already knew; said you knew what I wanted.” Michael huffed out, chest rising and falling heavily, pressing up against Ashton’s with every breath.

            “I do,” Ashton murmured into his neck, “wanna hear you say it though,” he tilted his head to leave little kisses on Michael’s jaw, tightened his grip on their hands, “Just tell me what you want, Mikey. Promise I’ll give it to you. Just gotta tell me.”

            Michael’s first instinct was to rebel, to buck up against being forced to admit it. But with Ashton pressed up so close, so warm and solid and willing against Michael, he couldn’t hold back the desperate tone in his voice.

      “Want your fingers Ashton,” he gasped, “want ‘em inside me.”

            “Jesus.” Ashton hissed, “Get on the bed Michael, and take your clothes off.”

            Michael followed the command as best he could, stumbling out of his jeans as he watched Ashton strip with ease.

      “Do you want this too?” Michael asked a little apprehensively, plopping down onto Ashton’s bed and scooting toward the middle. He wanted it so bad, wanted Ashton to do everything to him really, but not if it was only a pity fuck. Pretty much before today he’d assumed Ashton was straight.

            “I’ve wanted this for so long Michael,” Ashton said so low Michael could barely make it out, “I felt shit for so long for liking guys, tried so hard not to, always felt so guilty afterwards but couldn’t stop myself. But I can’t not want you, can’t feel bad about wanting you like this.” He crawled up on the bed, held himself over Michael, leaned down to steal a kiss.

      “You’re so pretty,” Ashton murmured against Michael’s lips, “The prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

            Michael tried not to get overwhelmed at the way Ashton was looking at him, the way he was touching him. Not like Michael was fragile, but like he was delicate, something that deserved to be handled with reverence and care.

      “I need you, Ashton.” Michael gasped out, watching Ashton leave a trail of kisses down his chest. “Need you so bad.”

            Ashton smirked against his hip, pulled away to reach in his nightstand, getting out a bottle of lube.

      “I know you do baby,” he tossed the bottle down by Michael’s hips. “Turn over for me first; get on your hands and knees for me.”

            Michael huffed a little at the inconvenience, rolling over before lifting himself up onto all fours. He moaned when he felt Ashton’s massive hands groping his ass.

      “You look so tiny like this, under my hands,” Ashton said breathlessly.

“Please,” Michael begged hips rutting forward, “Please, just do something.”

      “It’s alright,” Ashton muttered against Michael’s back, pressing a soft kiss there before dipping down further, using both hands to spread Michael apart.

            Michael shivered. “What are you-” he cut himself off with a groan, caught off guard by Ashton’s tongue teasing at his hole.

            “Fuck,” Michael said, voice cracking, “Didn’t know you were gonna- ” he trailed off, having trouble focusing on anything other than the firm strokes of Ashton’s tongue.

      “You taste so good, Mikey.” Ashton pulled back a bit, breathing labored.

“God, Ashton you can’t just say stuff like that.” Michael huffed, cheeks going hot as he buried his face in the pillows.

      “Why not?” Ashton asked, pulling back a bit before biting the curve Michael’s ass, giggling at Michael’s strangled little yelp, “it’s true, would do this for hours if you’d let me. But I know this isn’t what you wanted baby, not now. Don’t wanna make you wait any more.”

            Michael moaned into the pillow when he felt Ashton’s slicked up finger pushing inside him, couldn’t help but compare it to all the times he’d done it to himself. Couldn’t help noting how much longer Ashton’s fingers were, how much easier Michael’s body opened up for them, how much fuller he felt when Ashton slid a second one in. He pushed himself back on Ashton’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on them, take as much as he could get.

“Holy fuck,” he almost shouted, trying to support himself as Ashton’s fingers found the spot that made him go weak.

      “There we are.” Ashton’s smirk was almost audible. Michael was about to tell him off, come up with some witty remark to even out the playing field when Ashton did it again, fingers brushing up against that same spot, making Michael cry out, knees going weak.

      “Easy.” Ashton insisted using his free arm to support Michael, wrapping around his waist to keep him where Ashton wanted him. “Does that feel good?”

            Michael tried to answer but couldn’t force anything other than incoherent moans past his lips. He whined when Ashton pulled back a little, fingers still tucked up inside Michael but barely moving.

      “Do you wanna come like this?” Ashton asked, keeping up the shallow little thrusts of his fingers, “or do you wanna ride me?”

            Michael let out another cry, cock twitching at the thought.

           “Yeah,” Michael said pushing himself back up a bit, “wanna come while I’m riding you, wanna bounce on your cock until you come too.”

      “You’re filthy,” Ashton grinned pulling out of Michael, keeping a grip on him while they switched positions. He helped Michael straddle him, moaned when Michael reached for the lube, squeezing it in his hand before reaching down and slicking up Ashton’s dick. Ashton kept both hands on Michael’s hips when he rose up, grabbing Ashton’s cock and sinking down on it.

      “Are you alright?” Ashton asked reaching up to brush Michael’s hair out of his eyes.

            “Amazing,” Michael panted, “I think it’ll just take a minute to get used to,” he braced his hands on Ashton’s chest barely moving his hips, rocking back a bit like he was testing himself. “I never thought I could be this full,” he admitted, voice hushed like he was sharing a secret.

            Ashton smiled, unable to be anything other than open and fond when Michael had laid himself out like this for Ashton, made himself vulnerable, put his trust in Ashton.

      “Take your time, sweetheart,” he said rubbing little circles on Michael’s hip. He held his breath as Michael lifted himself up. Watched Michael rocking back slowly, like he was getting a feel for it, picking up the pace until he was riding Ashton properly. Ashton couldn’t help but stare as Michael worked himself on his cock, flush traveling from his cheeks all the way down to his tummy, light sheen of sweat all over, one hand still braced on Ashton to support himself while the other wrapped around his own cock.

            Ashton tightened his grip on Michael until he slowed down. “Wanna try something, come here.” He demanded.

            Michael let himself be pulled down for a kiss, whined a bit when he felt Ashton’s hand feeling where they were joined.

      “Tell me if I need to stop.” Ashton said. Michael’s eyes went wide when he realized what Ashton was doing, went completely still when he felt Ashton sliding a finger up in him. He cried out when he felt Ashton start slowly thrusting up into him, finger still inside. Worked himself back on Ashton slowly, not lasting long before he gave in with a cry, slumping against Ashton, ignoring the come he’d managed to get on both of them.

            “Keep going” Michael begged, “Want you to finish too, want you to stay in me a little longer, keep me full.”

            Ashton swore under his breath, moved his hands down to Michael’s ass to hold him in place as he fucked up into him, only enduring another minute of the tight heat before coming with a shout of Michael’s name.

            “Thanks,” Michael breathed out against Ashton’s neck, nuzzling into him.

     “Any time bro,” Ashton grunted pulling out of him. “ _Oww_!” He yelped feeling Michael’s teeth sink into him.

            “Party foul,” Michael mumbled, “you can’t call me bro for at least two hours after you’ve had your cock up my ass. It’s in the ‘bros fucking bros’ rule book.”

      “Sorry,” Ashton giggled, arms wrapping tight around the soft Michael on top of him, “maybe next time we can do it as not-bros.”

            “Oh,” Michael said going shy, “yeah… I think I’d like that a lot.”

      “Good,” Ashton smiled, letting Michael wiggle on top of him until he was comfortable. “Now let me go to sleep, ‘m tired.”

            Michael accepted the kiss Ashton placed on top of his head with a grin, squeezing in one last wiggle before settling down, falling asleep with Ashton’s big hands draped across his back.


End file.
